Lemony Oneshot
by Nagareboshi shooting star
Summary: Lemons containing music artist, characters, etc.
1. Sadistic Love Dir en Grey Kyo

_"K-Kyo! I have work tomorrow!_" I struggled under him. "_You knew this was going to happen._" He stated with a smirk upon his face. Kyo hovered over me and looked lustfully into my eyes. It's true. I knew he would be sex deprived after his tour in Europe. I came knowing that this would be the outcome. He bit into my neck causing it to bleed. He dug his nails into my sides as he tore off my skirt. I moaned loudly when I felt him sucking the blood from my neck. I tilted my head to the side giving him more room.

His tongue ran over the wound he created and began sucking on my weak spots. I let lout breathy moans as he continued to suck on my neck while undressing me. I knew I would wake up sore and wounded. Kyo liked that. He enjoyed being dominant due to his height. He loved watching me walking, well more liking limping due to the pain he caused. He enjoyed it because he knew he was the cause. I didn't mind. Moreover I liked it. The pain didn't matter as long as he was the cause.

I was brought back to reality when I felt his lips leave my neck. I looked up and saw him lick his lips while looking down at my bare body. I so full in my thoughts I hadn't realized that I was fully naked until now. I looked at him, hoping he was bare as well. But that only thing he had removed was his shirt. I knew what that meant. He wanted to torture and play with me body more.

He brushed his lips against mine. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. I arched my back closing the space between our bodies. He groaned and bit my tongue causing it to bleed. I could taste the blood as we kissed. I opened my mouth to moan in pleasure but he brought my legs up and rammed his hips against mine causing me to whimper in pain instead.

I was growing impatient. Why couldn't he do it now? He clasped his lips on my right breast and pulled off the rest of his clothing. Without a single warning or sign he had shoved himself inside me. I cringed knowing he was only halfway in. Tears fell from my eyes from the pain. I looked as Kyo only to find him smirking. He continued to watch my face as he slowing sliding the rest in. Kyo bent down and gently began to kiss me again while thrusting violently.

The first few thrusts felt like he was going to tear me apart. It wasn't long before the pain subsided and pleasure filled my entire body. I began to thrust my hips towards his to his beat. His hands would roam around my body. It didn't matter where he touched; it felt wonderful though it was at bruising force.

"_Kyo!_" I raised my hands to his should and clawed at them leaving red marks. He licked his lips. His sweat dripped from his body onto mine. I took my legs and wrapped them around his waist. He thrusted harder and faster, bringing the pain back. I groaned in pain and continued to claw as his shoulder.

He locked his lips with mine and continued to thrust. Faster. Harder. With one last thrust we reached our climax, screaming each others name. My heart was pounding, raising the temperature of my body more than it should be. I gasped for air attempting to slow down my heart rate and control my breathing. Kyo pulled himself from me and fell down next to me panting. "_Yuna._" He mumbled.

He snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me onto his chest. Even the smallest movement shot pain through my body. I grabbed the nearest pillow and my all the strength I had left hit him with the pillow in the face.

"_How am I going to work now, Kyo! Huh?!_" I sat up quickly but fell back down on his chest due to the pain that flowed through my whole body. I felt something running down my neck and ran my hand to my neck. As I pulled my hand back, I saw blood.

"_Once again Yuna, you knew this would happen_." He sat up and grabbed my wrist and brought the hand with my blood on it closer to his face to examine it. He ran his tongue, licking off the blood from my hand. He smiled and looked at me. "What a masochist." I flopped on his chest. I knew he was right. I knew what he would do to my body, and yet I continued to come to him. I found pleasure in anything he did. I felt his arm snake around my waist pulling me closer. He hovered over me and looked straight into my eyes.

"_I think you should call in sick. I doubt you'll get any sleep tonight. Plus, I don't think it would be a good idea to go to work with all those wounds._" He chuckled, feeling my body react to the way he swirled his manhood around the perimeter or my womanhood. All I could manage was a small nod. But then again, he wouldn't take no for an answer. I knew I wouldn't be able to get up tomorrow, let alone going to work. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Mou Kimi no Koto Hanaseinai Miyavi

"You Bitch!" He screams grabbing a handful of my hair and threw me across the room. I feel against the wall in pain. My arms. My Legs. Everything was either bruised or bleeding. "You whore! Hear I AM being faithful and work hard to provide a living for US, and you go around fucking other guys!" I tried picking myself up from and the floor, using the wall as support. "I didn't . . . fuck anyone." I murmured. He walked up and grabbed my hair pulling my face to face him. "Bullshit," He threw me, again, to the middle of the room. "What about that guy, Miyavi, you're always with him. I bet you fuck him everyday." I used all my strength to raise my head to face him. "He's just a friend Kei." I said weakly. He walked up to me, staring down like a hawk. "When did I allow you to have guy friends?" He kicked my stomach, hard. I gasped in pain. 20 minutes later, after he was satisfied he left the room.

Next day

"He's no good Nana, why don't you leave him?" Miyavi sat back and started swirling around in his chair. I sat across the room from him on a couch. I looked down and fidgeting with my fingers. "He just got angry Miyavi, that's all." I looked down. I couldn't face him. He was right, but Kei wasn't like that before. He was never like that before. Before we moved in together, we were your typical couple in love doing things that ordinary couples do.

Miyavi pushed the chair causing him to move towards me. "There you go again Nana," He said pointing his finger at me. "You just refuse to see it! A man should never hit an innocent woman." "So you're implying that it is okay if a woman did something to deserve it?" Our eyes lock and we stayed that way for a couple of minutes. I didn't like it when anyone said anything negative about Kei. It's true that after I moved in with Kei, he became more violent especially towards me. He would leave bruises and cuts. Hell, he would even rape me from time to time. The reason was drugs and alcohol. Or so I wanted to believe that was the reason.

Miyavi sighed. He got up from the chair and walked towards me so that he was only a few inches away from my face. "Fix it. Or else I'll-" "You'll do what, Miyavi?" He out his hands in his pockets and leaned forward. "You'll see" He smiled. He kissed my forehead and stood up and looked down, waiting for me to join. I smiled and stood. When I looked at his eyes, he was looking at what I was wearing as if it was completely misplaced, or out of season.

"Nani?" I asked titling my head. He eyes jolted back up immediately and shook his head. "N-Nothing... It's nothing." He stated. I knew what he was thinking. He was right, as usual. I only wore this sweater and jeans to hide the bruises and cuts from last night.

2 weeks later

I packed my things quickly. I wanted to get out of this place before Kei returned. He wasn't the same anymore. The room door slammed into the wall, making me jump and my eyes widen with shock and fear. "And just where in the hell do you think your going?!" I turned my glare to the man that used to be called my lover. I returned my gaze to my duffel bag zipping it closed. "As if you care" I retorted trying to hide my fear. I knew Miyavi was expecting me soon, though I hadn't told him why I would be coming. I'm sure he already knew why. I headed towards the door bringing my belonging with me. "You're not going anywhere." Kei hissed, grabbing my arm and throwing me to the floor. "What's wrong with you?!" I yelled. His nose wrinkled with disgust and anger as he approached me. He picked up an empty bottle and broke it with the table. I started to crawl backwards. I felt terrified. He grabbed me by the ankle and pulled me towards him. I hit his hand causing the broken bottle to fall out and shatter. He leaned over, pushing me down on my shoulders to prevent me from getting up.

I could smell the drugs and alcohol from his breath. "Nana, I love you. I'll always love you. I'm not letting you leave me. Never." I shivered as Goosebumps ran throughout my body. He didn't care if I didn't love him, and I was positive he didn't really love me. "Kei get off!" I shoved him off with all my strength. He didn't move an inch. He growled at my rejection and tore off my cloths. He took my wrists and pinned the above my head. "KYO! NO! STOP!" I shrieked. "You're MY girl. I'll fuck you whenever I want!" He pressed his weight further upon me and tried to force a kiss. I turned my head away from him. "Kei! I'm leaving! This is one of the reasons why!" He froze and looked at me. I opened my eyes, hoping he would realize what he was doing wrong. My eyes met with his, which were full of anger. I was wrong. He brought his arm back. "Bitch!" Everything faded to black

It was cold. I slowly opened my eyes to darkness. I looked left and right and all I heard was silence. A shadowed figure hovered over me. I body drew back. "NO!" I threw a punch using all the strength left in me.

"GOD NANA! Calm down! It's me!" A familiar voice called form the floor. I looked down towards the floor. "Miyavi?!" He had already stood up and turned on the light, my eyes cringe.Miyavi stood next to the bed, holding his face. "You hit me" "I didn't know who you were, sorry" He rubbed his check and sat next to me. "I got worried and I ..." I looked around. This wasn't Kei's room. "Miyavi, where are we?' He looked at me confused. "My room, when I got there I heard you screaming. So when I came in the room, he hit you knocking you out cold." My eyes finally got adjusted to the light, and I looked at him. "Gomen ne Miyavi." I reached up and touch his check with was red. "It not as bad as you lip." I brought my hand to my lips as I ran my tongue across the inside of my lip. Sure enough I tasted iron. I winced as the pain. I saw blood on my fingers when I brought my hand back.

"I told you, you should have left him!" "That's what I was doing!" We started in silence, glaring in anger. Miyavi's faces soften, "You should have left long ago. But you didn't listen to me." Miyavi wasn't being his "normal" spazzy self and it was killing me from the inside. I looked down and my hands. "I'm sorry I should have." "Yes. You should have. You shouldn't have dated him in the first place!" I smiled. Miyavi was one of those friends that always know what's good and what's bad for you no matter how much you deny it. In the end, he was always right.  
I yawned and rubbed my eyes. "It's late. Let's go to bed." I nodded, my eyelids were getting heavy. He took off his jacket and walked over to the light switch. "I hope you don't mind us sleeping in the same bed for the rime being." I looked down at the blankets. "Nah, it's okay." I'll apologize and thank him tomorrow. I lay down in his bed covering myself with his blanket, not realizing I wasn't wearing the clothes I'd come in. He took off his pants and turned the lights off. "Oyasu-" I was cut off by him jumping into the bed, literally. "Oyasumi nasai!" His eyes close. I always wondered how he could fall asleep so fast.

When my eyes slowly opened, I saw Miyavi sleeping peacefully. Right in front of me, His lips touching my forehead and I was held tightly to his body.  
When my eyes drifted open, I saw Miyavi still peacefully sleeping, right in front of me. His lips touched my forehead and I was held tightly to his body. With my hands on his chest, I tried to slowly pushing myself away from him. He groaned and pulled me even closer, it that was possible, mumbling something as he nuzzled my head all with his signature smile. I blushed as our foreheads now rested on each others. I tried, yet again, to push away harder, but that only cause Miyavi to tighten his grip. I yelped in pain as he gripped my bruised arms. He didn't budge.

"Miyavi." He moved but didn't wake. "Miyavi!" I repeated a little louder than before. No movement. "MIYAVI!!" His eyes slowly drifted open with a yawn. He rubbed his eyes. "Nana?" I frown. He sat up, stretched, and scratched the back of his head. His eyes averted where his phone was plugged into the charger. The alarm was going off. He huffed and went to go turn it off in the kitchen. I sat up and tossed the covers off of me and place my feet onto the cold floor. My eyes scanned over my body over my bruised arms and legs. I frowned at the sight of my newest bruises.

"I'm sorry, I changed you clothes. Your other ones were torn, so I thought you wouldn't mind." My eyes rested on his as he extended my arm to examine the bruises. "You changed my clothes?" "You can hit me if you want. I did it carefully so I wouldn't hurt you."

"It's okay; you hurt me enough in your sleep. Do you really need to hug so tightly, Miyavi?"

He jumped, "Did I hurt you?" He looked around my body looking to see if there were any more bruises. "Where?" He looked up to face me. I pointed to my arms. He smiled and kissed them. "Better?"

"It is supposed to be?" I laughed. "YES! I was told if you kiss it, it will make it better! Plus, I'm Miyavi, my lips are magical!" He said with the most serious face ever. "Right" "It's true! One time this girl said that I made her lips feel better after I kissed it!" "And who was this girl?" Knowing it would a crazed Miyavi-fan. "A Fan." I knew it. I saw his eyes go straight to my lips. My heart began to beat like it was on cloud 9. "Miyavi, I don't think it wo-""You hit me last night. You should kiss it to make it better." He pointed to the check I punched my fist into just hours ago. I leaned down and kissed his check. "There, better?" He was smiling. "You know, you hit me pretty hard." I sighed and kissed his cheek again. "Better?" I sat back down. "A little bit, but I think it needs another one." I shook my head and chuckled. I lean down and kissed his cheek again. This time, I paused. The atmosphere had changed. I sat up again. His expression changed. "Better now?" "One more" I sighed and went to kiss his cheek again. This time, my lips didn't touch his cheek. He had turned his face and brushed his lips against mine.

I cracked open my eyes just a little to see his eyes were closed. He leaned into the kiss a little, which surprisingly I didn't mind. A few minutes later I pulled away. "Gomen" He whispered. I almost thought it was an accident, when he said that. But he did turn his head purposely and enjoyed the kiss as well. I lean forward and brushed my lips to his briefly, to test my contradicting thoughts. He moved slightly so I pulled away. His hand went behind my head and pulled me back to him. He stared at me for a second and kissed me again, and again and again. His tongue glazed my lip, begging for entrance. I parted my lips and his tongue shot right through. I never thought that I would be kissing Miyavi. Who really thinks about kissing their best friend? But now it was happening, I started asking myself why I hadn't before. He moved his face away from mine with a pained expression.

"I-I'm sorry," He distanced himself away from me. "I'm taking advantage of you while you're at your weakest . . . . I really shouldn't have." "My weakest?" "Why else would you have kissed back?" He got off the bed and went for the door. I jumped off the bed and to the door and stood into front of him. "One, I'm not hurt at all by the fact that I left Kei. Two, maybe it's because." "Because?" "Because. . . I like more than just a friend" I looked down. My face was getting hot; I could tell that I was blushed... I knew I always had those feelings. I was most conscious of it in the beginning, but because I thought he didn't feel the same way. I buried then with Kei.

"No. You're just thinking that."

"So, you're saying I'd kiss anyone?!" My head sot up to face him. "No. But. . . I gave you many hints about my feelings and you didn't care and pretended not to notice! I did everything for you Nana! Everything!" He looked at my again, he was half angry and half hurt. My head fell to the floor, "I – I wasn't pretending." He lowered his head to see mine, "Really?" He could see that I was blushing and giggled. "I'm going back to bet, forget it"

I laid myself back in the bed and pulled the covers over men, curling up for warmth. "You wake me up and then go back to sleep!?" "You're alarm was going off." He signed, "That's not the point."

I heard some shuffling then a sudden burst of cold air came from behind me. Miyavi had gotten back in bed as well. "Cold?" He asked while wrapping his arms around my waist. "Very cold" I smiled. "Then, I'll warm you up." "With what? Your magical lips?" I giggled. Miyavi pulled me closer, so that my back was up against his chest. "With my whole body." He whispered in my ears. His hot breath tickled the back of my neck. He pulled me even closer, if that was possible. My skin tingled everywhere he touched. My heart ached. I turned around and brushed my lips longingly against him. My heart ached again, but it wasn't painful; more of a feeling of pleasure. His tongue grazed the wound on my lips. I winced slightly when he started sucking on it.

He ran right hand ran up my thigh and went to hip while his left hand snaked up my back. He pulled his lips form mine. "I'm just using my lips, aren't I?" He chuckled. He began kissing the base of my neck. I held my breath, feeling his hand go inside my shirt, unhooking my bra. "I-its f-fine." I mumbled. His hand started to massage my breast, causing me to bit my lip. His hand grazed over my bruises causing me to groan in pain. Miyavi noticed and paused. "Do you want me to stop?" "No" I breathed out. He smiled" But remember Miyavi, I have a lot a bruises" "I'll be careful" He got up and kissed me again. "I'll be very gentle." "No" I whined, making him chuckle. "Make up your mind Nana." He pulled my shirt over my head. He laid another kiss on me and hovered over my body. I breathed in his intoxicating scent. "You're getting warmer, aren't you?" He smiled. I reached for his shirt wanting it to come off. I tugged on his shirt bringing his face closer and I put my lips near his ear. "Miyavi" I begged. I ran my hands up his back as I pulled up his shirt. "Anata ga hoshii" I whispered in his ears causing him to shiver. I pulled off his shirt entirely and I put my lips next to his ear again. He kissed my shoulder hesitantly. "Ai shiteru" I pulled away and looked at him. He looked at me and whispered, "Ai shiteru." He hovered his lips over mine. I put my hand behind his head and pulled but he stopped me with one of his hands. He put my hand to his lips. He looked at me again. "You sure about this Nana?" I looked at him, confused and reached towards his boxers. I rubbed the lump that was present. "Yes" He smiled. He removed that remain clothes on out bodies.

I ran my fingers up his abs and wrapped my arms around his neck. He began sucking on my neck causing me to moan with pleasure. He places a trail of kisses down to my breasts and began sucking on my right breast with massaging the other with his hand. I could feel his manhood brush against my womanhood. Miyavi comes up and kisses me again while putting himself inside me. I brought myself up and wrapped my legs around his waist thrusting my hips to his beat. Miyavi kissed me again licking my bottom lip for entrance. Our tongue entwined. I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the neck. We broke the kiss for air and he began sucking on my neck again. I moan his name with pleasure. He began to thrust harder and faster. "Miyavi. . . faster" I pleaded. I clung on to him knowing my climax was getting closer. We both reached our climax and fell on to the bed. Miyavi missed me one last time before pulling himself from me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and brought me closer to him. We fell into a deep sleep in each others arms.

I woke up to the sound of humming from the kitchen. I got up from the bed and walked to the kitchen wrapping myself with the sheets from the bed. I smiled when I saw Miyavi's figure in front of the refrigerator. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist resting my head on his back. "Ohaiyo" I said with a smile. He turned and snaked his arm around my waist. "Ohaiyo Nana." He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. I nuzzled my head against his chest. "Cold" I murmured. He picked me up and carried me to the couch and sat down still holding on to me. "Not anymore" He chuckled and kissed my forehead. I positioned my ear so that I was able to listen to his heartbeat. "So you're me girlfriend now right?" I looked up and kissed his cheek." Of course" He brushed his lips against mine again. "Mou kimi no koto hanasenai" He whispered.

*nani= what

Gomen/ gomen ne= I'm sorry

Oyasumi/ Oyasumi nasai= good night

Anata ga hoshii= I want you

Ai shiteru- I love you

Ohaiyo = good morning

Mou kimi no koto hanasei= I won't let you get


	3. What About Height? An Cafe Miku

You walked through the door. You smiled, inhaling deeply to calm your tense muscles. You were finally able to be home and relax. You walked over to the couch, where you saw the chestnut overly dyed hair the belonged to your boyfriend... your small boyfriend. Although it wasn't an everyday thing that people saw a couple that had such a difference in height, especially with the female being the taller of the two. You approached, leaning down with a small smile. You were about to greet him and kiss him on the cheek, to ask him how his day was when you noticed he was on lock down. His right knee bounced up and down, his arms were crossed tightly against his chest, his sweet lips were pursed and there was a line between his eyebrows, showing his irritability.

**_"Okay, why is your ass puckered?"_** You asked, not being able to help the words that came out of you mouth no matter how hard you tried.

You had originally thought maybe you could try to control that around him, but....that plan didn't work out too well. Miku turned his head away from you, making your own blood boil. It didn't matter why the hell he was mad, he didn't need to take it out on you. You frowned, hopping over the back of the couch to sit next to your annoyingly yet cute boyfriend. You stayed silent, knowing he would tell you even if you made it seem as though you didn't care and just walk away.

**_"It's not true!"_** He suddenly yelled, making you jump and cock your head back and raise an eyebrow. **_"What's not true?"_** You asked, making him sigh deeply and turn to you, keeping his arms crossed. Boy was he adorable when he was throwing a fit.

**_"It went like this."_**__He started, unlocking his arms to move his hands about as he told the story.

~~~~~~~~~  
Kanon took a seat next to Takuya, who was taking a sip of his coffee. Miku just sat on his stool, smiling like an idiot, thinking of what was to come later. He bit his lip and closed his eyes. He had to close his legs as he already felt his arousal. Kanon arched his eyebrow.

**_"Oi."_**Takuya catching Miku's attention, shattering his sweet fantasy and yanking him back to reality harshly. Miku frowned in aggravation. It was bad enough the two of you could barely see the other, but now he was even being torn away from a fantasy of you.

**_"What are you thinking of?"_** He asked, walking around the small island in the middle of the kitchen. Miku crossed his legs, casually leaning his elbows onto the counter as he did so, obviously trying to find any possible way to cover his erection.

**_"What do you mean?"_**He asked innocently with a cute innocent smile on his face.

Kanon smirked and joined in, walking over to the other side of Miku.

**_"Oh, I think I know."_** He said as he poked at Miku's thigh.

**_"You shouldn't do that when you're in front of people, Miku"_** replied Takuya grinning in the process.

Miku's leg jerked away.

**_"What are you talking about?!"_**He asked defensively.

**_"So what's not true? The fact that you got hard in front of them?"_**You asked sarcastically.

Miku furrowed his eyebrows and moved closer, placing his knee on the couch on your left as the other snaked between your legs, allowing him to hover over you easily.

**_"Hey, Kanon! When's the last time do you suppose he's got some, anyway?"_**Takuya asked as he chuckling at Miku's embaraasment.

**_"I don't know. Something tells me he isn't the one who controls that. Both when and if it happens and during the time it happens."_** Kanon replied chuckling.

The two laughed as they could see their words penetrating Miku making the smaller vocal pissed beyond reason.

Miku had now placed his arms on each side of you, one on the armrest, one of the back of the couch. You were trapped, not that you really wanted to go elsewhere .You tilted your head back, your eyes closed. You weren't really focused on his words or the point he was trying to make whatever is was. You were just focused on the way his breath lingered on your skin as he now whispered in your ear.

**_"That's not true! Mimi-"_** Miku said defensively but was cut off.

**_"Definitely overpowers you! Look how submissive you look in comparison!"_** Kanon added.

**_"Height has nothing to do with this!"_** Miku pouted.

**_"No. It does… greatly." Takuya chuckled_**

You moaned softly as hand ghosted over your side. You hips twitched. He was easily making your body temperature rise, and with what? The simple hum of his voice, the heat of his breath and the feather-like touch of his hand? You arched your back, drowning out his words, not caring about what he's saying any longer. In fact, the things he was doing had already made you forget why he was talking in the first place. What was it? What was he talking about? Oh well, it doesn't matter. It really didn't matter. Not now, since his unforgiving lips were tracing a line on your jaw as he'd paused his story.

**_"Do you agree with them?"_** He asked huskily.

When he gained no response he rubbed his leg against you, creating delicious friction and making your hips buckle to create more when he stopped. He chuckled against your skin.

**_"Oh come on! Don't have a fit! I only say that because you allow yourself to be teased so easily! I mean, how far does that really go if she decides to tease you?_** Kanon asked, suddenly becoming serious.

**_"Miku"_** He prodded. He was about to snap his fingers in the smaller vocal's face when Miku hit his hand away with a pouted look on his face.. Jin looked furiously at Kanon and Takuya now.

**_"And just to let you know...I am the man of the relationship!"_** He yelled, storming out of his friend's kitchen.

Miku hadn't told you that part, though he was thinking it as he kissed you. He bit your lips rather harshly as he roughly squeezed at your breast. You moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure to his ministrations. You supposed Miku had thought your shirt and bra as obstructions to what he wanted, so he slipped his hand under your shirt, roughly massaging your breast as he whispered against your skin.

**_"Mimi"_** His tongue darted out to taste your lips. **_"It's not true is it?"_** He asked, sitting back, in his regular voice.

Lust was just about the only emotion absent from his eyes as he looked at you, his hand sliding out of your shirt. You looked at him with wide eyes. He's going to lead you on like that then pulls away so suddenly?!

**_"Of course not!"_** You said as you lurched forward in attempt to meet hips lips again.

You now needed him after all that he's done. Miku simply hopped off of the couch and took a step back.

**_"I'm glad you agree."_** He said, beginning to walk away. With a huge yet cute smile on his face.

**_"HEY!"_** You yelled almost falling off the couch, as he walked over to your shared room.  
You could tell he was smirking. Yes. He was definitely the man in the relationship.


End file.
